Highschool Dxd: Love & War
by MihoRyudo
Summary: Issei's childhood best friend, Higurashi Mariko moved in Kyoto for 2 years. During their middle school years, She was oblivious that Issei had a crush on her but apparently only likes Issei as a brother. She returns to Kuoh and noticed that her hometown feels different than before. What mysteries and adventures lies ahead? Warning: lots of grammatical errors !
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool Dxd except for the original characters that I've made. This story takes place during the second season of the anime/ volume 3 of the light novel series.**_

 **Prologue**

 _(...A young girl stares out the window as she reminisces her childhood.)_

 _"Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Promise me we won't leave each other's side no matter what?"_

 _"Mhm! I promise Mari-tan! We will always be together." A boy with brown hair makes his vows to the young girl._

 _As they both smile and chuckle, the boy offers his pinky to her._

 _Out of curiosity, she questions him on what he's insinuating._

 _"Here, if we're going to make a promise then we need to do a pinky swear!"_

 _"Ahhh! That's amazing! Okay, let's pinky swear each other then."_

 _Their pinky intertwines with each other and they both lock it as a symbol of their never ending friendship._

 **...**

Mariko Higurashi, currently in the second year of high school has moved out of Kyoto to return to her hometown Kuoh.

Her foster mother has decided for them to come back because of two reasons; Mariko and Kokoro have been homesick for the past two years of them residing in Kyoto, thus as a businesswoman, her company is in need of her help again once more.

It's been awhile since Mariko has made contact with Issei. It's not like she's forgotten about him. She has been busy recently with finishing school and packing.

Issei, on the other hand, he has been going through a lot ever since he became a devil. His job as a Gremory's servant, he doesn't have any time to make contact with Mariko that much. However, on rare occasions, he does keep in touch with her every now and then if he has the time to.

He's not aware of his best friend's return because she intends to keep this as a surprise.

That's not the only surprise for him...

There will be also unpredictable events that both of them are destined to happen.

What will it be?

How will Issei's growing harem affect his relationship with Mariko?


	2. 1: Home sweet home

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm actually surprised that people are reading my stuff ^_^ Anyway, I won't get to work on this story that much so updates will be slow. Since school is about to start next week... I will try my best to work on it whenever I get the time too! This chapter is gonna suck but I hope you'll like it :)**

 **By the way, if anyone of you wants to know more about the MC then click on the link for you to find out: wiki/Mariko_Higurashi**

 ** _Mariko's POV:_**

 ** _'You have arrived at *insert station name* please watch your step.'_**

"Oh, it seems that we're here guys." Oka-sama smiles.

As we got our bags and stuff we began to stand up and leave. My mom had to ensure that we didn't leave any belongings behind. "Alright girls, let's head out and we'll be stopping by a near where restaurant."

Kokoro, my sister, makes a ton of suggestion on where we should eat. She must be really hungry despite that we have packed some decent snacks with us.

"Nee-chan, Kaa-san, we should go to this restaurant that we used to go back then!"

Which restaurant was she talking about? Maybe that one who serves a really delicious Okonomiyaki. Yuum~

Ahhhh now she's making me hungry too!

We got off the train and then we proceed walking to wherever oka-sama takes us.

I look around my surroundings to observe what has changed in this town. Well, it's too early for me to say because I'm only at the train station.

 **~ Time skip ~**

Oka-sama decided to take us to a near by restaurant. Kokoro puffs her cheeks as this place wasn't in her mind. I'm okay with this because I'm really hungry and all I can think of is food. It's not that I have a gluttony with foods, they're just simply a necessity for everyone.

Now that we're waiting for our order, I quickly go through on my phone to entertain myself from getting bored.

Out of nowhere, my phone buzzed and received a message from someone...

Who could it be?

 ** _From: Sei-chan the pervert!_**

 ** _Subject: I MISS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_**

 ** _Hey, how's everything going in there? I'm sorry if I haven't been texting you recently. It's just I've been busy with school and... other stuff..._**

Wait for other stuff? What does he mean by this? I decided to text him back and ask him what he meant.

 ** _To: Sei-chan the pervert!_**

 ** _Subject: ?_**

 ** _Hello, Sei ^_^! I've been doing okay. I understand we're both busy and you don't need to apologize okay? But what do you mean by 'other stuff'?_**

I put my phone down as the waiter delivers our food to our table. Yay~

I heard my phone buzz again but that will have to wait. This food needs to go inside my tummy first.

As we all say "Itadakimasu~!" we began to eat this large bowl of curry.

"Onee-chan... Who were you texting?" Kokoro asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's only Issei. Why?" I take another spoonful of the curry rice.

"Well, aren't you going to tell him we're back?" she does have a point but there is no way I'm ruining my plan.

"No, I'm not going to tell him just yet. Will you please do the same thing too?" I asked.

Kokoro nods her head and continues on finishing her lunch.

She and Issei know each other very well because we all used to play around with each other when we were kids back then.

One time we would often play family. Sei-chan would suggest which role to play. Since it's all common sense, me and him are the parents, and Kokoro was the child.

I wasn't really into this play that much because I had no clue why we had to do this back then. I'm not going to lie, I did have fun.

As I finish my meal, I checked on Sei-chan's text message.

From: Sei-chan the pervert!

Subject: Don't worry about it!

Hey, you shouldn't be worrying about it. I'm not involved in some Yakuza or.. you know what I mean!

I may be a pervert but I would never do such things that would cause any harm to people.

Wow... he really did admit that he's a pervert. Why am I not surprised. Despite him being a dummy sometimes, I can't help but chuckle on what he said.

All my life, he's the only one that made me feel special.

 **[ Flash back ]**

 _"Hello there, do you want to play with me? I don't have anyone to play with me either. S-so let's be friends!"_

 _After he asked me to be his friend back in kindergarten, we did immediately become friends. I was so happy to be this close with someone._

 _He was the one who protected me from those bullies because I was very timid back then._

 **\- w - End of Flashback**

"Onee-chan is spacing out again!" Kokoro pointed at me and giggles.

I sigh as I'm not surprised that I do this very often.

"Girls, we're leaving soon so get ready." Oka-sama gets up and throws our trash away. She didn't really have to do it for us. We can do this to ourselves.

I decided to help her out and throw the rest. Later on, we got our stuff and got out of the restaurant.

 **~ Time skip, at Higurashi residence ~**

After the taxi dropped us off at our house, Oka-sama paid the driver and he went off.

I opened the front gate and let both of them enter before myself.

Before anyone steps into the house, we all removed our shoes and wear our indoor shoes.

"Waaaaah we're finally here!" Kokoro exclaims as she starts jumping around the house.

Hehe she can be childish at times (most of the time actually), however, we're only about 3 years apart.

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

I head upstairs and went straight to my bedroom. As I enter my room, nothing has changed at all. Except the fact that there's a bit of a dust over in some spots since nobody was here to clean it.

I threw myself into the bed and release a sigh. I miss laying down on this bed. It's very comfortable and I could take a nap right now~

Wait a minute...

Oh! I almost forgot that I need to start unpacking my belongings from my bag. As I take things out from the bag, I place my clothes into my drawer and closet.

For my shoes, well I stack them up in my shoe rack. Maybe I should go shopping because it's been awhile since I bought shoes.

After organizing my stuff, I go on my phone to give Issei a phone call.

 _"Hello? Mari-tan is this you?"_

"No.. I'm totally not Mari.. you dummy." I laughed.

He let out a chuckle, _"I'm just kidding ehehe."_

"Hey Sei...What are you up to right now?" I asked.

 _"I'm just relaxing in my room at the moment. What about you?"_

"I-I'm just relaxing too!" Oh no why did I stutter?

"Are you okay? Why are you stuttering hmm?"

"N-nothing!"

"Mari-tan, when are you going to visit us here? Mom and dad said they miss you very much."

I smiled on what he said. Issei's parents are like my family too. They're both a lovely couple who adores their son very much.

"Tell them I missed them too. You know who else I miss?" I'm about to tease him.

"Who?"

"Not you. AHAHAHAHHA"

"That's wicked! F-fine, I guess I won't be taking you to this pancake-"

Did he just- "Noooo Sei I was only teasing you! My goodness..."

He began to laugh as well. I guess karma hitting me right now.

"No, but I'm serious Mari. I will take you to that pancake house once you come back."

I can't stop myself from smiling. Ahhhh I really want to see him again and feel his warm embrace. Wait... N-no, I really do want to hug him because It's been a while of course.

"Well then, you'll never know what's going to happen Sei - w -." Hehe he's going to be shocked if I just randomly pop out of his house out of nowhere later on.

"Ise-san w-who's on the phone?" A loud bang of the door can be heard from the phone.

"Wha-"

"A-asia! What are you doing here?"

Wait a second... Who is this Asia? Could it be Sei's girlfriend? This little dummy didn't even tell me he's got one!

"My... It seems like I called the wrong time... I'll talk to you later Sei-" before I could hang up, Issei yells through my phone

"WAAAIIT! I-it's not what you're thinking! S-she's like my little sister!"

"Mhmm... yeah. You didn't even tell me you have a girlfriend already. Hmph!"

I guess by the tone of his voice he's a bit flustered, "N-no she's not my girlfriend. Mom and dad took her in."

"Oh okay, makes sense~ I'd like to meet her one day. But I really have to go through, so I'll talk to you later?

"O-okay Mari-tan! Talk to you late- W-whaaaaaa?" I heard someone falling off the floor.

What in the world is going on... out of curiosity I didn't hang up yet.

According to on what I'm hearing, it seems that Sei is in a room with.. girls?

'Ise, do you like my apron~'

. . . . . . . . .

I immediately hung up because things are getting really weird. I don't understand what's going on but oh well.

Is this why he doesn't have the time to send me even just a single text? So many questions are running through my head but my eyelids start to feel heavy.

I quickly change into my pajamas and turn the lights off.

I lay myself down on my bed and pull the sheets over to me. I couldn't be more comfortable~

I'm really tired despite sitting on the train for hours. Tomorrow I'm going to surprise him and nothing will stop me~ After thinking on what my plans, my eyelids starts to get really heavy and I fall fast asleep.


	3. 2: Reunion!

_**A/N: Yo minna! It's been awhile since the update but my apologies. My schedule has been occupied for the past months (years too) and honestly I suck at time management. You can blame my laziness yikes. I made this chapter kinda long to make it up for being hiatus in such a long ass time. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! I kind of mixed up the anime and light novel to stay canon as much as possible. So I'm sorry for the confusion here...**_

 **T**

'W-wake up brat! Your breakfast is ready.. I-it's not like I wanted to make you food or anything!"

I heard my tsundere guy alarm clock rang so I immediately got up and turn it off. Oh geez, this old thing still works? Issei bought me this 'boyfriend alarm clock' for a Christmas gift two years ago. He also got one for himself which is more of a perverted clock though.

Speaking of Issei, I need to start getting ready for the day!

I went through my closet and grabbed some pair of denim shorts and a white shirt that has some crescent moon to it. I just wanna look simple and comfortable today~

Of course, I also got a pair of this cute matching black lingerie. After I'm done picking what to wear, I head straight to the bathroom with my towel and clothes with me.

I place my stuff on top of the side of the sink and I head to the shower. I turned the shower on and set the temperature somewhere where it's not too hot or cold.

I still couldn't help but to think about what happened on the phone last night. Does he really have a girlfriend but he just doesn't want me to know? I thought best friends aren't suppose to hide secrets from each other? Oh well, he did tell me that the girl is his adoptive sister? So many questions all at once.

I went downstairs and I smell something delicious~ It's just mom cooking breakfast for us!

I hurried my steps into the kitchen, kaa-san already noticed me and greets me.

"Good morning sweetie~ Why are you up so early?"

"Morning mom! Well you see... I'm planning to surprise Sei today in person. Since he doesn't know just we came back from Kyoto."

Gosh I hope she hasn't talked to Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou! If she did then I would be dead meat right now!

Kaa-san smiles at me and placed a waffle and bacon on the table. Hmmm it looks and smells delicious.

"Thank you for this wonderful breakfast kaa-san!" I sat down the table and began to eat my food.

"You're welcome sweetie. Do you want coffee with that?" she asked.

"No thank you, I can just grab some coffee later with Sei by this coffee shop."

She giggles at me. WAIT WHAT

"Oh dear, are you two going on a date afterwards?" she teased.

"N-no of course not! I only like him as a friend!" I can feel my cheeks burning from what she said. I took another big bite on my waffle because I'm probably so flustered right now. Geez, my mom can be a tease at times.

"Oh that reminds me, you and Kokoro will be going to school starting tomorrow!"

"Really? What school will we be attending kaa-san?"

"You and Kokoro will attend Kuoh Academy~ It's a prestigious school and it used to be an all girls school! I'm so excited for you two dear."

A PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL?! What in the world kaa-sama is thinking right now? No, I should be thankful for her.

"You don't need to worry dear. As soon as I submitted your guys' application, they accepted you right away. You girls never disappoint me."

Kaa-sama's heart warming words motivates me to do my best for tomorrow!

I wonder if me and Issei will be in the same school together?

I just finished the last bite and I got up my chair and placed my plate on the sink. Just before I leave the house, I gave mom a hug and she told me to be careful.

I went back to my room and unplugged my phone that was charging. I also took my tiny backpack , stuff in my wallet, and a souvenir for Sei.

I can't wait to see him again.

It is I, Hyoudo Issei just woke up from long hours of sleep and HUUUUUH?!

The very first thing I ever see prez's huge breasts. I have never been blessed to see such a wonderful view! Buchou has been sleeping naked this whole time? Is what I'm seeing right now real? I slap my cheeks and boy that hurts! Without a second, she tugged me in closer to hug me.

I- I don't know what's going on but... I suppose I could accidentally touch them.

"...Oh, you're awake?"

So Buchou is also awake!

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

Well, that's how I actually feel. I have no idea what I should do. And since my Master has woken up, I'm even less sure of what I'm supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Buchou's feelings!

Buchou then hugs the left side of my body even stronger. Uoooooooo!

Buchou then kisses me on my cheek. W-Why does Buchou adore me this much!? Is it just me or has Buchou started to adore me even more after the incident with Raiser? It's true that I'm getting a nosebleed every day.

"Umm, Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou replies with a naughty voice. Why is Buchou so good at stimulating me this much!?

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Having her whisper me with her sexy voice, my mind is about to go somewhere else and then—.

KNOCK KNOCK. Someone is knocking at my door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice I hear from the other side is Asia's.

...What timing! I-It was getting to the good part— no, it's not Asia's fault!

Every morning, I do hard training. That's because I'm still a weak Devil.

I still train while Buchou coaches me. Asia supports me by acting like a manager. Thank you very much Buchou, Asia.

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!"

That's right. I can't let Asia see this situation. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Buchou ever since Buchou started living here.

I don't know why Asia looks at Buchou like that, but Buchou has also accepted the challenge.

Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along...? I don't want to see girls fighting.

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"—!"

Buchou says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door. Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!?

Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless.

OPEN! My bedroom door is opened violently.

Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Buchou.

Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face...

Buchou hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face. H-Hey, Buchou!?

"Good morning Asia."

Buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. U-Umm, Asia-san?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

~  
Later on in the classroom, I'm staring at the window, thinking about what happened this morning, I felt a hard pressure onto my head.

'O-ouch! What the hell was that for!?" I shouted.

I look up to see my two very best pals, Motohama and Matsuda. I wonder what I did this time?

"You dirty scumbag! How dare you betray us behind our backs!" the two screamed at my face.

Geez, I seriously have no idea what they are talking about. How can I betray them when I barely even interact with them?

"There are rumors being spread that you've been doing lecherous stuff with the two feet onee-samas!"

"Who in the world would say such things?" I asked them both. It's not that this whole rumor is a bunch of lies, stuff happens but so far no one's getting laid... yet!

An evil smirk forms in their mouths implying it was them. I'm now surprised at this point.

"But wait! There's more!" Motohama laughs.

"We told people that you and Yuuto Kiba are secretly gay for each other. The girls seem to love it!"  
I sigh and shake my head because I'm ashamed of these two idiots. I turned my head towards where Asia is at. She's hanging out with a bunch a group of girls, Kiryu happens to be in there. I wonder what they're up to now?

All I can hear was, "Your hair is so beautiful Asia-chan!", "I wish I have blonde hair like you!" their voice sound with slight amusement and jealousy but they're still complementing her.  
Suddenly, "Careful Asia~ You don't wanna bewitch these guys all over you~" a brown haired bespectacled girl said as she grins.

Asia shakes away the compliment by the girls but she asked Kiryuu what she meant by _'bewitch'._ Such deep words! But I won't allow her to impure my cute Asia!

"I still don't get what you see in Hyoudo? I mean there are a tons of different men and you chose him?" she teased. Asia is very flustered at this point to the point she stutters every word that comes out of her mouth.

"N-no you're mistaken Kiryuu-chan! Me and Issei-san are just friends!"

"Oh is that so? Then you guys are living together on the same roof~"

She never really stop did she? This caused my two idiotic friends to rage out of jealousy and repeatedly yell at my face. Meanwhile, Asia is just standing there looking me with pity in her eyes.

[I suddenly felt a strange sensation within my left arm]

D-did I just... Oh no this can't be good... I need to see Akeno-san right away! Since I sacrificed my left arm to save President from Riser, my arm takes a form of a dragon scale. I immediately got up and told Asia I need to go.

Motohama and Matsuda asked "The hell's wrong with him?"

Asia reassured them that the club needs to do some important task for the meeting.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

Um...ummmm Akeno-san...? The white cloth that is covering Akeno-san's body is soaked with water...! Her long black hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy! I can see her skin! If I can see it like this a certain "thing" of mine is going to change...! I mean I can see it! I can see it through the cloth! The pink coloured thing! I can see her nipples! Wait, she doesn't have her bra on!?

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet... Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose. It's affecting my crotch...

"No, no! You look really great in it!"

I couldn't help myself staring at Akeno-san's chest. It's just that her see-through clothes are too stimulating for me... Huh? Is it just me or isn't she wearing anything down there as well...? I then looked around her hips... I became speechless. She isn't wearing anything...I think. She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!

"Let's start. Ise-kun. Please give me your left-arm."

"Y...yes! I will be in your care!"

The way to scatter the power of a dragon. That is...

"To suck the dragon's energy directly from Ise-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your arm would temporary revert back to its original state."

Yes. By getting it directly sucked through my body, the ritual is complete. In my case, my problem is solved by Buchou and Akeno-san sucking the dragon's power through my finger.

CHUP...

I accidentally slipped my voice. That's because Akeno-san suddenly licked my finger! She started to swirl around my finger with the tip of her tongue! Wai...wait Akeno-san! When I looked, Akeno-san had a naughty face and it looked like the sadist personality of hers got turned on. My finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Akeno-san's saliva. Uheee! It's too erotic!

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se...service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai~"

As she leans her body closer towards mine, the sensation felt more stronger! Please don't tell me this is a dream!

"Ufufu even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Ise-kun."

"M-me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix last time. I saw you standing up no matter how many times you were beaten down from the infirmary room."

Aaaah, if I remember correctly Akeno-san retired during the match and she was sent to the infirmary room.

"And you came to the engagement party to save Buchou. You even defeated Phoenix who is said to be immortal. Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"A...aroused?"

Akeno-san looked directly at me and chuckled.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises... Is this love?"

Is this love!? Huh, and I am being bullied!? There's sexual bullying like this!? The world is big indeed!

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person...truly sees you... Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Ise-kun."

...Sin? Me? I will receive any kind of punishment so please let me continue this situation! Huh? Did Akeno-san call Buchou "Rias"? Do they call each other by their names when they are alone? Akeno-san and Buchou seems to know each other longer than the rest of the club members.

Akeno-san sucked the remaining fluids and wraps everything up. As much as I hate such things to end...

"I've removed the dragon's power. You should be all right for the mean time." she chuckles as she wipes off her mouth.

Hello it's me Mariko!

I've been waiting for Issei for a while and it turns out Mrs. Hyoudo told me he's in school right now. Maybe I should of actually told him that I'm back like a normal person would typically do. But an unexpected surprise would be more sincere!

Since the original plan didn't work out, I had to go to plan B.

Mrs. Hyoudo and I have been talking for hours so we can catch up on what's going on. She did mention about that Asia girl on how she's unofficially adopted into the family. Which is great! Issei must of been lonely for some quite time and at least there's somebody to accompany him.

"Mari-chan, you've been waiting here for hours. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat for a snack at least?"

Aaaaaa Hyoudo-san is very generous to me~ I kind of feel bad now for just waiting like a dummy...

"A-aano it's okay Hyoudo-san! I ate a lot this morning so I should be fine for now."

Speaking of the devil, I got another idea! Maybe I should wait for him upstairs. It's no biggies since he lets me stay in his room anyway. I remember the old times where me and him used to have a sleep over at his room.

I quickly got up from the couch and went up stairs to go inside his room. And wow! It hasn't change that much ever since!

Except I can obviously see where he hides his... ummm... porno stuff... This man never really get over his perverted tendencies.

I placed the gift box on top of his desk and I hope he'll love my present~ I bought this red dragon key chain and for some reason I felt like giving that as a gift. I also give him a few treat from Kyoto! I think one of them has some cheesecake flavor to it...

While this whole waiting game takes a lot forever, I sat down on top of his bed and play some games on my phone.

"Oh Issei you're back!" crap...

I immediately got up his bed and hid inside the closet! Whew, this should be a good hiding spot to surprise him. Wait how in the world can I hear them from up here? I guess she's giving out a signal to know that he's home? I don't know haha!

"Hey mom! You seem to look very excited than usual... Anything happened?"

Weird... are these two yelling at each other? I shrug it off and wait for him to come.

"Why don't you just go to your room and see?"

This is it! I can hear footsteps coming towards the room!

[ba boom, ba bump ] _ **(lmao cringey ass sound effect!)**_

Why... am I suddenly nervous? I mean this is the first time that I'll be seeing him after two years.

I hear the door open and Issei went inside the bedroom. He look confused as ever but he saw my gift right away! I knew this color would get his attention.

"Huh... A present? For me? I wonder who's it from..."

He goes to the direction of his desk and grabs the gift. For some reason he kept shaking it and was probably looking for a tag to find out who gave it. Which is me obviously.

He finally unwraps the ribbon of the box and open the present.

"A red dragon... this kind of reminds me of you partner!" his eyes glimmered and smiles.

P...partner? The heck is he talking about? I think my best friend is really up to some weird stuff...

"I really wonder who's it-"

Without hesitation I took this as an opportunity to go out the closet and hug Issei right upfront. This made him drop the key chain but that doesn't matter right now.

Thankfully we both landed on top of his bed without anyone getting hurt, I hope.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

There was a brief moment of silence. I kept still while hugging Issei and I hid my hid onto his chest.

"W...what? W-who are... Wait pink hair? M-Mari-tan is... that really you?"

I look up to him and gave him a genuine smile.

"Ta...dai...ma... Sei-chan~".


End file.
